


On The Desk (Among Other Places-)

by kermit_homicide



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: A hue hue hue gon get naughtyyyy~, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exo Mods (Destiny), F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Occasional Slice of Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, There will be some sweet moments between the two, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermit_homicide/pseuds/kermit_homicide
Summary: I recently got into Destiny 1/2 and so far? I've been heavily thirsting over Cayde-6. Might be due to me just thirsting over nonhuman characters or just the fact that the guy is just that hot.Either way I figured it was time to write a story on him interacting with an oc, which leads us to this lovely book. Hopefully it will get some attention; if it doesn't I don't mind, just means more dirtiness for me. -w-==============================================================================
Relationships: Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Story shall be on the next page. Be patient you sinful readers you! >;0


	2. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Cayde end up getting a bit too handsy with each other in her work area after being apart from each other for so long and.... 
> 
> Yeah she's gonna need to do a serious wipe down with her desk after they're done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout McCormick is my character, so here's some info on her:  
> ======================================  
> >23  
> >Female  
> >Hawaiian/African American  
> >5'3"  
> >Personality wise she's a bit of a smart ass, rather intelligent, closeted hopeless romantic, introverted, sometimes tends to distance herself from others, and is a rather submissive from first look; in reality is a major power bottom.  
> ======================================

With everything revolving around how nearly every Guardian was on full alert after the attack on the original Tower, no one's been able to catch a break; mostly since Zavala has been making sure everyone was at their post. With this along with the occasional fights that would break out it meant more weapon repairs for Banshee-44 and tech repairs for Scout; who was currently supposed to be fixing up a few of the broken or bugged out Ghosts that were delivered to her work area. 

As for the main Guardians they were out scouting the area in order to make sure there weren't any enemies about, and as of two hours ago the Vanguard's well known hunter Cayde-6 was supposed to be at his post; which wasn't exactly action packed for starters.

But neither were doing their tasks; oh no. Instead of being at his location he was down in Scout's work place, giving the excuse that he wasn't feeling so well in order to sneak a visit to the human woman.

From inside the room if one listened hard enough, they could actually hear the faint sound of a desk creaking inside; to which one would assume that it was just an old piece of furniture.

If only that were the real case...

\--------------------------------

"F-Fuck!!" Gasped out a flustered Scout, clinging to the exo's jacket tightly as she let her hips buck against his own at the feeling of him full on biting down on her neck; hard enough to the point it left a rather noticeable bruise behind. From their heated groins coming in contact Cayde let out a rumbled groan, now darkened sky blue optics looking down at her as he proceeded to move her back a bit more on the desk. With it being 1.... 2 months(?) since they had the chance to be alone the male was definitely more... Passionate to say the least. Moving a hand down to grope at the woman's rear he let out a low chuckle, face buried in her hickey and bruise ridden neck as he was now grinding against the other in a rather firm motion. 

At the feeling of that bulge in the other's pants it caused her to whine a bit, clearly desperate for him to just get to the main part until she found herself whining out in a needy manner when she felt him move his own hips back from hers; a clear aura of pride radiating from the taller male. "What's the matter? Can't wait till you get dicked down by the coolest exo this side of the Tower babe?~" He teased, earning a small but still annoyed groan from the woman as she fixed her glasses. 

"Please don't kill the mood with your one liners..."

"I'm not! Just pointing out the obvious... You practically jumped me the second I came in."

"I didn't; you pinned me against the door and shot the lock so no one would be able to get. By the way; I'm getting ya back for that cuz I'M the one who has to fix it, ya goof."

Cayde only shrugs at this, the exo now going back to grinding against her; pretty much fighting back the urge to just full on rip off Scout's clothes and take her right then and there. Like, he would do that in a second; but the last time he tore off her clothes she was wearing this vintage shirt and boy was she pISSED-

Keeping this in mind he let a hand slip up the moaning woman's shirt, feeling his shaft harden a bit at the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra the moment he squeezed one of her tits gently. At this he smirked to himself, the cooling fans inside of him whirring to the point that the sound was becoming a bit audible. Arching her back up into his touch Scout moaned again, biting her bottom lip while moving her hands down to messily undo his belt. Cayde would've stopped her, but he was feeling really pinned up so who was he to stop her from relieving that pressure on his artificial groin? Once she got the belt off she went to unzip his pants; occasionally flinching a bit when she felt the exo slide his hand up her thigh to the waistband of the sweatpants she had on (now hella thankful that she didn't have to wear armor), making quick work of getting his pants undone before moving her hands to the edge of the table; lifting her hips up enough for him to remove her lower garment and toss it off to the side a second later.

"Ya sure you don't want to mess around a bit longer? Cuz it HAS been some time, not to mention that it could be a bit of a stretch and-"

Before Cayde could finish rambling out his question Scout grabbed the blue exo by the face and pulled him down into a kiss; not seeming to really care that their anatomy was a bit different for this. He didn't seem to mind being silenced for the moment, his own hands moving to her hips while taking a small step forward; one of his hands going down to tug the front of his pants down, a light hiss slipping from his mouth from his cock finally being out of his pants. 

Pulling back Scout looked down in between their bodies, letting out a quiet breath as she now grew quiet; the exo taking notice of this as he looked down at her with a slightly worried expression. After a second he then put a hand on her cheek, having the young woman look up at him while tracing his finger over her skin gently. "Look... Are you sure you're ready for this now? I know I already asked you this before, but now I'm being real; are you ready to do this now?"

"Of course I'm ready.. Just... It's been a while since I've had time to see you like this ranger. Kinda missed this.. Bein' close to you and stuff.."

She paused at the sight of him just... Staring at her, though noticed how his face had a clearly admiring look on it.

"What?"

"Nothing... Just happy to hear you say that."

Smiling lightly Scout leaned back on her hands, now tilting her head to the side while looking up at him and easing her legs around his waist. "Are we gonna do this or just stand around being sappy? Might I remind you that Zavala might come for you if he finds out you're not at your post.... Again." At hearing this Cayde shuddered a bit, rolling his glowing optics from the Titan being mentioned while moving his hands to her hips; pulling the woman closer to where his tip was now pressing against her soaking wet cunt. "Ugh; DON'T bring him up now! Bringing up work while we're about to do it is such a boner killer.." 

Scout letting out a shuddery laugh, now visibly fidgeting a bit from the feeling of the head of his cock pressing against her entrance. "Like you'd actually let something like that slow you down.." 

"Good point. But this isn't about him..." With this he rolled his hips forward, sinking half of his cock inside of the woman while taking in the surprised gasp she let out while wrapping his arms around her waist in order to keep her body close to his own. "This is about us..."

From saying that Cayde rolled his hips lightly, now carefully easing his shaft inside of her slick walls while Scout was shivering and moaning as she let her forehead rest on his shoulder. Oh by the Light this felt so good...

"What we're doing now is all that matters.. Got it?" He then asked, stopping once he reached his base while stroking the girl's hair out of her face. Scout did nothing but nodded softly, her hands back to gripping the edges of his jacket again as she moved up a bit in order to press a light kiss on his artificial mouth. "I-I got it... Just move.. Please.."

Giving a small nod he began to pull out half way, sinking his shaft back inside of the now moaning woman with ease as a low though partially glitched out groan left his mouth; voice box acting up for a moment as he was now starting to pump in and out of her at a slow pace. It took everything in his power to not start going all out on her right then and there; that's what she enjoyed anyways. But he had no plans to do this until he was positive that Scout was fully adjusted to his size; if he hurt her, even a little, because he wasn't being careful he would feel so much guilt that it'd make him restart. Flexing his fingers in a way that allowed him to grope her ass a bit harder he sped his pace up a bit, feeling a small sense of pride from hearing Scout let out a soft squeal from the change in pace. 

No doubt about it now; she was ready for this. 

"Babe?"

"N-Nn.. Y-Yeah?"

"I'm gonna start going faster... Think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Yes... Just- Ahh.. Just speed up already.. I can take it.."

From hearing these words of encouragement Cayde took her reassuring words to the very letter as he stopped his movements all together; Scout herself now gripping his shoulders a bit tightly as she prepped herself mentally for what he was about to do. 

That's when things really began to get more interesting; Cayde jerking his hips forward in a hard motion, slamming all of his length into her while letting out a partially loud groan. As for Scout, when he did this it earned a much louder moan from the woman; nails digging into his jacket as he repeated the motion at a much faster pace. Due to this the desk he had her own began to creak lightly; neither of them paying any attention to this as they were far too focused in what they were doing now right then and there. Each time he would push into her the woman found herself bucking her hips against own; this causing a light smacking noise to fill the room whenever this happened. Gripping one of her thighs a bit harder he found that self control he had earlier starting to slip away, optics flickering from bright to dim as low groans and swears spilled from the exo's mouth. From the noises Scout was making to how her inner walls were massaging his shaft so damn well was making him get to the point where he just wanted to say fuck it and shoot his load inside of her.

But where's the fun in that?

"Fuuuuck..."

He hissed out, mouth opening a bit as the light that usually flickered on inside of the area stayed on for a moment. With Scout however she didn't have as much self control over her noises as he did; uncontrollable moans and small sobs of pleasure spilling from her mouth as she gripped onto his shirt tightly. With her being a human there was so much pleasure coursing through her body that it was nearly enough to make her release right then as well; while Cayde was an exo and felt as much pleasure as she did it was a bit higher on the woman's part as he was basically rubbing and squeezing certain areas of her body that made her go crazy on the inside. Biting her bottom lip once again she proceeded to bury her face in his neck; now moving to nuzzle against one cooled metal area on his neck that she knew was sensitive; causing Cayde to shiver hard while his thrusts faltered for a second. 

"O-Ohhh... You tricky little shit..." He rasped out, his movements picking up again as he looked at the pleasure ridden face of his girlfriend. In response she only smirked lightly, a loud cry being dragged out of her when he proceeded to hit up against the woman's cervix. With her messing with his neck along with letting out that blissful noise he finally snapped, going to fully bury his shaft inside of her with each thrust while taking in every sound that Scout let out. From how her voice was becoming so much more shakier and higher in pitch he already knew that she was close... Just needed to time it just right... 

Once. 

"NnNN!!~"

Twice.

"F-FUCK!!!~"

Three times.

"I-I'M GONNA-"

And shoot. 

"CAAAYDE!!!~"

With this loud shout Scout practically screamed out when she hit her orgasm; head tilting back as she trembled and moaned out from how intense her release was. The very minute her cunt clamped down around his cock Cayde ended up releasing right after her; body jerking as he buried himself as deep as he could inside of her, optics going dark for a moment as he now had his hands on the woman's hips. After a minute of the two rocking their hips against each other in order to ride out one another's orgasm they finally came to a stop, the exo letting out a satisfied sigh while resting his chin on top of the woman's head. 

"Wow... That was.."

"Amazing? Fantastic? The best sex you've had in forever? I'm more than happy to hear feedback from my girl."

"If I say all of the above will you stop?"

Humming lightly from Scout's tease the two pressed a tired kiss against one another's lips, him finally going to carefully pull out of her while massaging her hips lightly. When he did this a bit of his cum ended up leaking out of her now used cunt in the process; the woman shuddering lightly as she watched him go to get himself back together. "Sure ya can't stay longer love?" She asked, earning a clearly reluctant head shake from the exo as he was now zipping his pants back up before going to pick up his jacket off of the floor. "Much as I love too, and I really... REALLY would love to, I gotta get back to my post; not in the mood to get chewed out." As he finished cleaning himself up he went towards the door; going to open it only to remember two things...

One: The door was locked.  
And two: He completely forgot that he fucked up the lock where no one could get in... Or out.

"Uh... Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"So.. Yeah.... Kinda forgot I fucked up the lock." Letting out a groan he turned his back to the door, leaning against it and tilting his head up; the hood he previously fixed now falling off again as he put a gloved hand on his face. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here until someone decides to come by and save our asses or realize that we're not around. This is gonna be soooo boring.."

Scout stayed quiet for a moment until she stood up from the table, leaning back against it as she cleaned off her fogged glasses on her shirt before putting them back on and adjusting them. "Doesn't have to be."

"Huh?"

When Cayde finally went to look at her his cooling fans went full blast for a few seconds; mostly due to seeing that his girlfriend was now bending over the desk, legs spread as she kept one hand on the surface while the other was slowly tracing down her side. "We'll be stuck in here for a few hours, and I have some beer in the cooler along with having a few more ideas in mind for what we could do to make up for lost times..." Scout stated slowly, her hand now reaching her rear as she proceeded to spread her ass a bit teasingly while putting on a light smirk. 

"So, are you gonna stay over there moping? Or are ya gonna get over hear and fuck me till my legs go numb?"

"Like you have to ask me twice..." Cayde responded in a low tone after a few seconds, starting to walk over as he could already feel his shaft starting to harden again; his optics pretty much focused on the seducing sight in front of him. 

It was definitely going to be a long wait until someone came to the tech repair room and got the both of them out...

But there definitely wasn't a rush on anyone coming down anytime soon.


	3. Somebody to Dance With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says that one can't learn how to slow dance to Queen while keeping lookout?
> 
> Short summary:  
> A nerd helps her gun slinging bae learn how to waltz to Queen; hilarity ensues-
> 
> [Theme song for this chapter: Somebody to Love by Queen]  
> https://youtu.be/zj69iA_goIk  
> ================================================

=======================

"Okay, just move back like this.."

"I did that earlier!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Uuugh.. Cotton socks this is hard..."

"Just..."

"I'm trying! Let me get my hand right..- Dangit!"

"Cayde, look at me."

Letting out a soft huff the exo looked down at the young woman; who had both of her hands resting on his shoulders as she let her head tilt to the side a bit out of curiosity. Being told to keep an eye out around the farm Scout volunteered to head out in the field with him, not wanting the man to be by himself for the night since most of the other Guardians were sent out to different areas to keep an eye out for the Fallen. After looking around and finding no trace of the enemy, the pair headed back to the place they'd be spending the night. However, with how the stars were out the woman figured now could be a good time for them to have a small bit of fun. How? By teaching the other how to dance; well, waltz, but it was still dancing. Now looking up at Cayde she sighed to herself, seeming a bit amused from how determined the exo looked. "You need to untense love; this isn't a contest."

At this Cayde let out a small laugh, it being rather noticeably fake as he looked off to the side at the large cluster of trees that surrounded the farm. "Me? Tense? Ha! I'm the most untense guy in the Vanguard; like, I'm so loose that I... Uh... I'm a loose thing that is just very... Loose." From just hearing this excuse Scout laughed, now shaking her head lightly as she let her hands slide off of his shoulders. "C'mon, we both know you're not a good liar. And look; we don't have to do this if you can't get the steps..-" Right before she could finish the young woman's eyes widened slightly when she felt the exo actually put a hand over her mouth, optics staring into her own dark orbs as he let out a quiet sigh. 

"We're definitely going to do this... Just hard for me to stay focused with.. Wait a sec." He explained, now pausing for a second towards the end of his sentence before abruptly running inside of the farm with no warning whatsoever. As she watched him disappear into the dim lit building she sighed, smile on her face as she looked around the dark area. 

Right when she was about to go inside Scout paused at the faint sound of music playing. 

[music starts here my doods-]

He didn't.

He did not-

Turning back she sees him holding a small object, which was the source of the music as he stepped back out into the open while having what seemed to be a partially amused smile on his face from the look of surprise that Scout had on her own face.

"Cayde what are you doing?" She asked in a partially hushed tone, watching him set down the source of the music (it turning out to be a Walkman; holy crap those things are hard to find-). Instead of answering Cayde just held out a hand towards her while the other went behind his back in a slightly over the top gesture. "Dancing of course. Figured you would know that." He responded, still holding a hand for her as he waited for her to take it. After a second she smiled lightly, now going and taking his hand in a soft grip. The very moment she did this Scout let out a soft squeak from being pulled close to him, a tad bit surprised from the gesture as the two began to slow dance along time with the music.

As the two danced they did occasionally stumble slightly, though Scout was a bit quick to help the two regain balance; Cayde doing good with taking the lead as the two were close to each other in a clearly warm embrace. From earlier to now, the exo had seemed to definitely improve his movements now that there was some rhythm for him to work with. Letting her head rest on his covered chest she let out a soft hum, the two going to hold one another's hands as they took in the silence; with an exception to the melody playing of course. 

While the two danced something a bit surprising happened; when the two took a in sync step back Scout paused a bit when she could hear the exo humming along with the lyrics being sung out, a light blush coming to her face as she started humming in sync with Cayde. At first he was a bit surprised at this, but regardless continued humming; the two no longer moving and instead just swaying side to side in each other's arms. 

"Babe?"

"Mm..?"

"We should do this more often, huh?"

"Yes, yes we should..."

At this the two pulled back for a second, Scout letting out a soft giggle when Cayde proceeded to raise her arm and spin her in a playful though fluid manner; pulling her back close to him and pressing a light kiss against the woman's mouth as the song was nearing the end. Returning the kiss she rose her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks gently as the two eventually pulled back and let their foreheads press together; the other being sure that his horn wasn't in the way while they did this. Smiling lightly he looked down at her, squeezing her hand lightly as he then took notice of how the woman's glasses fogged up a bit from how flustered she was; this earning a light chuckle from him while letting his free hand rest on her hip. "We only kissed one time and you're already a mess..." He teased, earning a light huff in response as she glanced off to the side for a second before looking back at him. "Oh hush... I'm not apologizing for liking the way you kiss me; even though you don't have much of a mouth to work with." At this Cayde found himself letting out a quiet huff, now nuzzling against Scout lightly before sighing quietly. 

"Whatever; you still love it."

"Love em as much as I love you ranger."

Hearing this made Cayde grow warm on the inside, his blue optics glowing a bit brighter in the lit area as he put on what one could assume as a smile while moving his hand up from her hip to her cheek; fingers intertwining with hers in the process. 

"If that's the case, then I love you a thousand times more than you could ever love me.."

Before Scout could speak and compete with what he said she was cut off from being kissed again, melting into it within a matter of seconds as she let her own free hand go and grip Cayde's shoulder lightly; humming quietly against his mouth from the feeling of his hand carefully moving from her cheek and letting his arm go around her waist in order to keep her short frame closer to his slightly larger one. 

And from that point on it was official.

While it was amazing to dance with someone in the dead of night while Queen played in the background, there was a much more special meaning behind it if a person was to do it with someone who shared the same feelings that they had for one another.


	4. Backseat Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Takes place in a more futuristic though modern AU where there isn't a war/fight going on; everyone's just living amongst each other and going about their daily lives. However while everything is modernized the classes (Titan/Warlock/Hunter) are still around so ye-]  
> =  
> [Bonus: Decided to have Scout in the Warlock class; her subclass being a Sunsinger.)  
> ==
> 
> After a long day of work Cayde and Scout take the van out into the woods for a weekend camping trip. However they weren't able to get started with setting up the camp when one of em decided to initiate a bit of fun..~  
> =========

=======

When it came to Cayde, he was used to pressure; that's technically what his job evolved around to begin with. Despite this he always managed to play it cool and get the job; basically the main reason why he's one of the most well known Hunters in the city. However he did tend to struggle with a more different type of pressure; this being the physical kind of pressure he was actually dealing with at the moment. Due to him being an exo, his body was built FAR more different than an Awoken or a human; which was something a person could expect since he was basically a robot, but that didn't mean he was missing any parts the previously stated races had.

As a matter of fact, he was feeling some pressure on a rather sensitive part due to a certain woman straddling his lap; light groans and pants spilling from his mouth while his optic's previously bright blue glow dim a bit from the pleasure he was getting out of this. The two of them were currently parked in a deep area of the woods where people usually came to camp, and when it was revealed to be free for the weekend Scout gave him the idea that they could go camping.

The pair were supposed to be setting up their tent, but with the realization that they were completely alone and isolated from the usual crowd it pretty much lead to where they were now; Cayde, sitting on the edge of the trunk for the van they rented with Scout easily straddling him as the two were pretty much kissing and letting their hands roam over one another's soon to be bare bodies. Pulling back the exo let out a quiet exhale, chuckling quietly from the sound of the girl panting softly while letting her hands go down to his chest. "We just got here an hour ago and now you're feeling me up? And you call me the horny one in this relationship..." He teased, earning a light huff from her as she went to adjust her now partially fogged glasses once again. "I couldn't help it.. Been waiting all day for this; and I earned a pass for it after that stunt you pulled two weeks ago Mr.."

"Hm, not my fault. Not taking the blame for what I did that day."

"Cayde, you fucked me in the library and almost got us caught." 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have teased me then."

"All I did was bend over to pick up a book you goof!"

Cayde only chuckled at how annoyed though humored tone Scout had taken on in her voice, now pressing his mouth plate against her forehead in a gentle kiss while going to move the both of them a bit more into the dimly lit van; the light source coming from the small fairy lights the exo actually took time out to string up on he inside. Y'know, just in case it rained or the two wanted to sleep somewhere besides the ground. "Not gonna apologize for finding my baby's derriere hot and fuckable." He stated, the woman actually letting out an amused snort while covering her mouth and looking away in slight embarrassment. "Oh my God, you're such a weirdo.." She murmured out, now watching him lay back on the blankets that were laid out on the floor of the van. Taking this a physical invitation to keep going she began to lean down and kiss at his slightly cold metal neck; the male letting his hands rest on her thighs while shivering slightly at the feeling of her lips coming in contact with certain areas that were sensitive on his own part. "Nn.. S-Stay right there for a sec.." He panted out, gripping one of her thighs a bit as Scout complied to what she was told; messing with that one sensitive area by kissing it and even going so far as to trail her tongue over the spot; causing the exo to flinch lightly while moaning a bit as the pressure in his groin became so much more worse.

"Fuck it... Can't wait any longer.. I need you right now.." He grunted out, bucking himself up against Scout after a few seconds in order to make her get the hint about what he wanted to do; the latter moaning out a bit in shock as she proceeded to sit up while putting her hands on his chest in a half hearted attempt to balance herself. Looking down at the robotic male she just shook her head, now sitting up as she began to undo the buttons of the flannel shirt that she was wearing while smirking lightly. "Could've asked me nicely." At this Cayde was already quick to shrug off the dark brown leather jacket that he was wearing, moving it to the side as he paused for a moment when Scout let the slightly oversized shirt slide off of her shoulders; revealing her upper body for him, with an exception to the lacey black bra that she was wearing.

"Nicely, huh?" He began, keeping himself propped up on his shoulders as a look of clear arousal was on his face. "Alright, guess I'll just let you know what I wanna do in a way that you understand." Without warning the exo grabbed onto his partner's hips, gripping them firmly as he started moving her against the now more noticeable bulge that showed through his pants; causing Scout to cry out and squirm in his hold as she began to move herself in time with Cayde's own fevered grinding. 

  
  
At his question he received an answer, which was his partner going to undo the pants she was wearing; prompting him to do the same as the two were quick to discard their pants and let kick the now forgotten clothing off to the side. With his shaft no longer being restrained the exo found himself mentally grateful since he was about two seconds away from just tearing off those stupid pants off and throwing them out out of the still open trunk of the van that they were in. Now laying back down as Scout herself finished getting her panties off his optics flicked towards the young woman, going to massage her hip carefully while she took a quick look around before moving off of him for a second before going into the back pocket of the driver's seat and returning to her previous position; bottle of lube now in hand as she went to open the top while Cayde just stared at her with a clearly humored expression on his metal features.   
  
  
"I for one cannot believe that you actually brought some lube along."  
  
  
  


"Wanted to be prepared. And I bet you did too, didn't you?"  
  
  
  


"Well... I did, but I had it in my ba-AAG HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD-"  
  
  


Smirking lightly from the clearly shocked yelp Cayde let out Scout poured a bit more lube onto his shaft, stroking along it's length a bit before she then dropped the bottle to the side and moved back on top of him; not seeming to mind the playful glare she got since she was much more focused on getting his tip positioned at her entrance. She'd deal with his pout session afterwards; for now she was just really eager for the main session to get started, and the man under her was definitely feeling the same way. Biting her bottom lip gently she carefully guided his shaft inside of her, a soft moan spilling from her mouth as she moved both hands back to his chest; keeping herself up on her knees for a few seconds before going to take the rest of the exo's length in with a decent amount of ease thanks to the lube along with the both of them being pretty much turned on at this point.

Meanwhile with Cayde, he was waiting for the right moment to start moving; silent groans coming from his mouth at the way his lover's inner walls were constricting around his shaft. After what felt like an eternity she finally began to move, raising herself up slowly before going and moving back down; now riding him at a slow pace while keeping her hands on the other's chest. From the moans and occasional gasp that she let out it was pretty obvious that Scout was enjoying this, the same going for the exo; who was now bringing his hips up in order to meet the woman's movements on top of him. While this went on he let his hands move from her hips to the back of the bra strap that she was still wearing, making quick work of taking it off while also being mentally thankful that it was one of those strapless ones; that making it easy for him to remove it and throw it god knows where. With this out of the way he let one of his hands go back to her hip, the other now going to squeeze and knead one of her round breasts a bit firmly in the process. Him doing this earned a slightly louder moan from Scout, who bucked her hips down against his out of instinct from the extra amount of pressure being put on her body. 

For the next few minutes the two of them were actually taking their time with this; not seeming to be in a rush for the time being as Cayde was still thrusting up into Scout at the same pace she was riding him, moans and mewls spilling from the human woman while slightly deeper groans and huffs were coming from the exo male. Letting go of her breast he moved his hand back to her hip, now going to thrust up into her with a bit more effort and firmness while taking in the noises and expressions that would come and go from his lover's face whenever he would rub up against a sensitive part inside of her; feeling a rather familiar sense of pride that he was the one causing her to unravel and shake like this from just a few thrusts and well placed touches. Despite pretty much enjoying the time they were taking out to just get a better feel on one another, Cayde himself was ready for the two to advance past this part, which he made known as he gripped Scout's hips a bit more firmly and delivered a much harder thrust; huffing lightly in obvious satisfaction from the loud moan that was let out. "You like that babe?" He questioned teasingly, repeating his action once again before the exo was soon moving her down in time with his movements. The response he got from her was a string of loud moans each time he pushed back into her; Scout no longer wearing her glasses as they ended up falling off from the last few thrusts. With the van now filled with her pleasured cries and pleads for him to keep going it wouldn't have taken a scientist to know what these two were doing; Cayde putting as much of his energy into pleasuring Scout as he could.   
  
  
He was so focused on doing this he didn't notice the fact that his lover was glowing, quite literally, from all of the pleasure that she was experiencing. When he did notice his optics brightened a tad bit in clear surprise, his grip on her faltering for a second as he was now staring at her in awe; the woman taking notice of this as she could feel the exo slowing down his movements.

"W-What's wrong?"

  
  
"Your... Glowing. Holy crap.."

  
  
Looking down Scout's now golden yellow colored eyes widened slightly in shock, now looking down at her radiating body in obvious confusion and embarrassment. How was this even possible?! She didn't even remember activating this ability..... 

However, while Scout was trying to think about how this could've happened without her conjuring an sphere to do this, Cayde continued looking at her; one thing on his mind while keeping his hands on her hips. If she didn't make this happen then...

He caused her to do this.

This pretty clearly happened due to the heat of the moment... 

And it was him that made it happen. 

"Fuck.." He muttered out, moving to grip her hips a bit hard while proceeding to change their position; the exo now on top of her while the human was under him, still glowing and more flustered than she was before. "C-Cayde, wait a sec-" Before she was able to finish a loud cry was forced out of her when he began to thrust into her once again; this time going at a far more rougher pace while moving and pinning both of her wrists over her head. Now going all out Cayde kept his face buried in her neck for a moment, taking in how warm she now was due to the energy her body was radiating. Listening to Scout moan out once again made him move up to where her ear was, slowing his thrusts for a bit to speak as the woman could practically feel the pride coming from his own body.   
  
"Look at you..." Cayde stated, looking down into the woman's eyes as he rocked his hips against Scout's for a second. "Moaning under me like a goddamn slut.. I love it when you get like this...." He grunted out, optics now dim once again as he delivered another harsh thrust; Scout choking out a pleasured sob as she clenched her fists tightly. Damnit; he fucking knew that talking to her like this only made her even more aroused, but with how sensitive she was feeling now it somehow doubled the pleasure. "Nng-" She whimpered out, only continuing to listen to him as she let her back arch off of the covers slightly. If this was anyone else talking to her like this, it would've resulted in her pushing them off and telling that person to leave; but when it came from Cayde it just made her feel... Tingly. In a pretty good way at that. 

Now groping her ass with one hand in a firm grip the other moved to her thigh, holding onto it as his movements were occasionally becoming off beat; this a visual sign that he was getting close. On Cayde's part he could tell that the woman under him was close as well, mostly since her body seemed to glow a bit more brighter as he could now feel his own body warming up due to how close he was to her. "... You close babe?" He then asked, pulling back to face her while letting out an occasional grunt due to him still moving in and out of her. "Y-Yeah.." Scout whimpered out, this earning a small sound of approval from the woman as he shifted his body a bit before going to move again; the head of his shaft now hitting up against the girl's cervix; this causing her to full on squirm under his body as she buried her face in his neck, a small squeak leaving the woman as she finally began to bring her hips forward to meet his own after snapping out of her lust ridden daze. "Me too.." The exo eventually responded, hand going behind her head in a partial embrace in order to keep her close. Ignoring the fact that his internal fans were on full drive due to how hot he was becoming, Cayde continued to move while letting out the occasional moan or gasp of his own when he began to feel her walls squeeze his cock a bit harder than before.   
  
  
"It's gonna be okay.."  
  
  
"I-I'm scared.. I don't know w-what'll happen if I cum like this.."  
  
  
"Don't be; I gotcha.. Just relax and let go..."  
  
  
From hearing this it was nearly enough to make her calm down, though after a few seconds of him still moving it was enough to make Scout release; a loud gasp leaving her mouth as she let her chest press against Cayde's in the process. The moment she finally climaxed the exo ended up doing the same, staying buried inside of her while rasping out a string of low pants. The two were so busy basking in their orgasmic afterglow that neither of them seemed to notice that she was no longer glowing; while keeping her close to him he took his time pulling out of her, holding himself up for a second before flopping down on his side next to the equally exhausted woman. 

"... Cayde?"  
  
  


"Mm?"

Scout hesitates for a second, now turning on her side to face him while looking up at him with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Thank you.. For, y'know; all of this. You really didn't have to-" The woman was silenced by Cayde putting a single finger being placed on her lips in a hushing manner.

"I most definitely had to. We both needed this, and I didn't want you to freak out when you were in your Radiance state; would've been bad for both of us if you ended up setting the van on fire. Besides..."  
  


  
He moved his hand to her cheek, keeping it there while moving closer to her and letting his forehead rest against hers. "I actually found it pretty.. Cute to see you like that. I mean, I've seen you like that whenever you were just training with Ikora or warming yourself, but never up close. Now I see how the Sunsingers got their names; not gonna lie, it's pretty 'sunny' when you think about it." From hearing this Scout just stared up at Cayde, eventually bursting into a fit of small giggles as she hit him on the shoulder lightly in a playful manner; though the hit was light since she was still pretty tired at the moment. "You did NOT just make that joke."   
  
  
"I did, and it was pretty hilarious; to me anyways."

  
  
Scout rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face while staying against the other. "It was bad and you should feel bad for saying it. No more kisses for making a bad pun."

  
  
Cayde lets out a mock gasp, proceeding to hug her close to him while resting his head on her forehead. "You wouldn't dare deny a kiss from me!" 

Scoffing softly the woman just leans up and presses a kiss against his lips, now going to tug the cover over them before resting her head against his chest; the two now snuggled up against each other in a loving embrace..  
  
  


"You're damn lucky I love you C; otherwise I would've meant my threat. Might even make you move to the guest room."  
  


  
"Scout, c'mon. You know you wouldn't be able to stay away from all of this; like, I'm the total package. Suave, dangerous, handsome.... Hell, some might even need to start referring to me as the hot piece of ass that I am... Ooh! Do you think we could convince the newspaper to do a story on me? I could even become like one of those reality TV stars and start my own-"

  
  
"Cayde if I promise to buy you all the spicy ramen you can eat will you stop talking?"  
  


  
"... Deal."


	5. Eyes Forward, Fists Clenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little yaoi between Cayde-6 and my male Arcstrider oc; whom is an Exo named Wave-3. 
> 
> Basically a little taste of how these two's private session of target practice goes-  
> ========

"Keep your eyes forward."

"I-I'm trying sir..."

"Kid, we've already been over this; when you call me 'sir' it makes me feel older than I already am."

At this light red and black exo looked back at his temporary mentor with a slight expression of annoyance. "Well I don't like it when you call me 'kid'! I'm, like, 2 years younger than you! Besides, I call you that out of reSPECT-!"

Cayde automatically shut him up by giving the male's shaft a rather firm squeeze, keeping his own covered erection pressed against his rear while tilting his head to the side in a bit of a cocky manner. "Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes forward? Focus on the target kid, not me." With this he ground against the male a bit, making the other exo bite back a small moan as he looked forward while shakily pointing his gun towards the target in front of him. When the Gunslinger offered to help him with his aim, this was clearly what Wave did NOT have in mind. "W-Why are we even doing this..? I can't focus if you're jerking me off and pressing against my ass.." Wave whined out, his knees buckling slightly from being stroked a bit faster. 

"Hey, if you can hit that target while getting a handjob then you'll be able to focus more on the field; think of this as... Yknow... Mind over body practice. Plus consider it motivation. You hit the target, your aim improves, and I get to fuck ya. It's basically a win win for the both of us."

Wave rolled his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he pressed back against Cayde. "Look, just be glad I'm nice enough that didn't make you strip your pants off completely."

"Dude, it doesn't change the fact you have my dick in your hand; not to mention this stupid cock ring you put on me."

"Doesn't change the fact you haven't taken your shot yet, and that's not coming off until you make some progress." The other murmured back, now taking his time with stroking the partially trembling exo's length while watching him aim the gun. From this Wave let out a quiet moan, keeping himself from bucking into the other's hand while taking a deep breath and pulling the trigger....

Managing to hit near the center of the target.

From this Cayde perked up, now pecking the exo's cheek with a small kiss while letting his free hand go up to pat a rather happy Wave on the shoulder. "Look at that, ya actually managed to hit it this time!" With this he proceeded to slip the cock ring off of the other exo's dick, now starting to stroke him at a slightly faster pace as a makeshift smirk came to the gunslinger's expression. "You earned this one..~"

After a few minutes of him doing this Wave let out a slightly high pitched moan as he finally came, bucking against Cayde's hand a bit as some of his release ended up splattering on the floor while most of it was staining the other's gloved hand. 

"Fuuck, I needed that...~"

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"You're still fucking me, right?"

"Like you even have to ask."


End file.
